Espíritu Maligno
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Rasgar su piel, que surgiera el monstruo más temido del Todo; destroza la carne y que no quede nada de lo cual aferrarse. Saciarse de los gritos y el sufrimiento, reír con los últimos alientos. Arrasar con todo. Un lado lo desea, el otro está atrapado y no puede hacer nada. ¿Quién está, en realidad, en el Ser del Avatar? ["Reto Temático "Ten Miedo" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


"**Esta Historia participa en el Reto Temático **_**"TEN MIEDO"**_** del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

Yo nunca antes había trabajado con un horror tan… bien planteado, me he inclinado mucho hacía el terror psicológico; es inesperado, no pensé que surgiría de mí un ambiente tan perturbador u hostil; creo que me he inspirado bastante y, ciertamente, no creo que me apriete la rienda en algún momento, así que siento mucho si esto no es lo más lindo del mundo, y por ello ya empiezo a advertir. Quedo tan básico y mordaz, que, no sé por qué, pero me encantó para la ocasión.

Me ha tocado en el Reto el tema del Exorcismo, algo con lo que nunca antes había trabajado y con lo cual ni siquiera sé si lo desarrolle como se debe, pero espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo y algo más de práctica.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Rasgar su piel, que surgiera el monstruo más temido del Todo; destroza la carne y que no quede nada de lo cual aferrarse. Saciarse de los gritos y el sufrimiento, reír con los últimos alientos. Arrasar con todo. Un lado lo desea, el otro está atrapado y no puede hacer nada. ¿Quién está, en realidad, en el Ser del Avatar?

**Rated M+:** Esta es mi última advertencia, no parece uno de mis fics habituales, es muy siniestro y no es recomendable que lo lean los más jóvenes, pues no quiero causar algún tipo de problema, en verdad, aléjense si no les gusta el horror sanguinario o tienen una mente desequilibrada como para intentar copiar lo que escribo. **Alerta de LOCURA, AUTOMUTILACIÓN,** desequilibrio psicológico, posesión de ultratumba y oscuridad.

Queda bajo su propia responsabilidad la lectura, que ni yo misma recomiendo.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Espíritu Maligno**

_El Fin de tu Cordura…_

Por: Marianita-chan.

…

Su _sueño, _si es que podía llamarlo como tal, había sido sumamente extraño, indefinido, Raava y Vaatu, al parecer enlazados dentro de un gran árbol, discutían y forcejeaban como si no _hubiera_ un mañana, pero para cuando ella se acercó, intentado reconocer la situación con más claridad, los dos perdieron por completo su atención en el otro, y para su sorpresa, sin dejar de lado el temor, ambos grandes espíritus se habían abalanzado contra su persona en un remolino de sensaciones que noquearon por completo su conciencia. Su respiración de bloqueó y dejó de sentir el estrés en su cuerpo.

_Triunfará en ti a quien le des el paso a tu mundo interior…_

La mañana era fría, casi congelada, como todas las de costumbre en el Polo Sur, no había salido el sol todavía, pero ya podía notar cierta ansiedad en todo el lugar por la espera de que el astro rey por fin se dignara a aparecer. Pero poco le preocupaba eso por el momento; en una de las habitaciones de los pisos altos, el Avatar saltó de entre sus cobijas estrepitosamente, sólo para decolorarse, caer de cara y vomitar en el suelo, aquello que había sido la cena de la noche anterior.

Intento abrir los ojos, nada, no pudo ejecutar la orden, su cuerpo no obedecía. Naga no estaba en la habitación, la había dejado en el primer piso desde que había llegado, por la muda excesiva de pelaje del gran perro osa polar; no había nadie a su lado para guiarla en su trayecto desorientado. Se levantó apoyada en, lo que supuso, era la pared de su izquierda. Desconcertada y atemorizada, todo su cuerpo no parecía ser suyo, se sentía sucia y asquerosa, y no solo en exterior… Tenía repugnancia de todo su ser, desde _dentro._ Quiso enterar sus uñas en su pecho y sacar su corazón para morderlo con odio, quería romper el espejo para cortarse cada vena, una por una, lentamente.

Sentía odio, odio por todo; repugnancia por cada minúscula partícula viva del mundo. Quería quemar, quería ahogar, quería asfixiar, quería triturar, quería manipular. Le ardían las encías, le palpitaba la cabeza, le crujían los huesos. Esa no era ella, una pequeña parte de su mente lo gritaba, esa no era ella, no era ella. Estaba quebrada en dos.

_Era alguien más…_

Se desesperó, golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza, y sintió placer en el dolor, todos esos fragmentos filosos dañando sus nudillos; y luego, para su sorpresa pudo _ver_ su mano destrozada, pero no era su visión, no eran _sus_ ojos… Todo estaba en una tonalidad rojiza envuelta en una espesa neblina poco natural, con sus manos en garra rasgó con fuerza desde sus párpados hasta su estómago, sin tener cuidado ni siquiera con su cuello, dolió como el demonio, pero no le importo, estaba intentando luchar contra lo que tenía dentro. O quizás ella quería salir para liberarse de ese cuerpo desgraciado.

_Risas…_

Se jaló los cabellos, se dio duro en la cabeza contra la pared, no podía ser cierto. Vaatu. Vaatu. Vaatu. No desapareció, era imposible, se había escondido, oculto dentro de ella, y ahora, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a utilizarla a ella como arma. No, no, no, no. Desesperación, agonía. Querían volverla loca.

– ¿Korra? –

¿Cuándo había bajado los pisos en dirección al comedor con su aire control? ¿Cuándo había entrado en Estado Avatar? ¿Por qué su madre estaba expuesta? Se suponía que estaba en su habitación, que debía poder controlar aunque sea un poco sus acciones, que su madre y padre no despertarían hasta después del _amanecer._

– No. – Y esa ni siquiera era su voz. – Tu niña ya no existe. –.

La cara de horror de la mujer fue lo último que pudo reconocer en la ahora, deformada carne y hueso.

_¡Mamá! ¡No!_

_Ayuda, ayuda, ayúdenme. _

Y se arañó los brazos, gritando, sangre, sangre control en su familia, en todos los seres vivos en el palacio. Horror, en cada una de sus expresiones, se detenía como podía en vano, solo para que Korra reconociera a cada una de sus víctimas. Y lloraba, lloraba por dentro, pero su posesor no permitía que ese enojo se drenara en agua salada, no, quería hacerla gritar para que todos se acercaran al palacio, para destrozar a todo el Polo Sur. Naga por lo menos pudo reconocer que _ella_ no era lo era del todo, gruñó confusa, y sintiendo que se amputaba uno de sus propios miembros, el buen ser sucumbió dolorosamente.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que el agua se había secado, que el fuego ya no tenía poder, que la tierra sólo temblaba y que el aire casi no tenía oxígeno. Era un apocalipsis provocado desde dentro, desde su equilibrio destruido. Había condenado su mundo. La noche no era noche, y el amanecer no estaba retrasado… Siguió en su desquiciada travesía…

Pero pudo detener a ese macabro espíritu de hacer polvo la carne de su padre, y este corrió fuera de lo que quedaba del palacio, sin ella saber a dónde, y así era mejor. Si ella sabía, lo que llevaba dentro también lo conocería.

_No podrá hacer nada._

Su cuerpo se retorció, y escupió algo con sabor metálico, su sangre, espesa, negra. Y todo su cuerpo volvió a rechazarse a sí mismo, como si su piel estuviera cubierta de fango y su carne fuera de lava, todo le ardía y le estaba matando la presión en el cráneo. Ella _también _estaba muriendo.

_Yo creo en él._

Korra lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fracasó en todas las ocasiones de detenerse, y llegó a la conclusión de que ni su propia muerte frenaría al espíritu pues éste se libraría de su encierro, ya que si quería morir, lo haría en Estado Avatar, rompiendo el ciclo de las encarnaciones.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hielo se fue derritiendo y calentando, hasta transformarse en la concentración más mortal del frío, sus pies se fueron pelando al caminar sobre él, quemaba como el rayo. Hizo sucumbir todo el pueblo con ese poder, la gente caía, y no podía parase, pues si lo hacían, dejarían todo su cuerpo en carne viva, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tan lenta, que _sintió_ piedad cuando los sumergía dentro del ese endemoniado hielo.

Se horrorizó.

Su padre llamó la atención, intentó ir por otro lado, él atacó. Quería negar que él tuviera algún plan, y luchó, pero no contra él, sino contra la respuesta, lo persiguió, y ahora, con el Espíritu mostrándole su más grande soporte desde su nacimiento siendo mutilado lentamente, pudo llorar, le permitió llorar, y aunque gritó, no se le entendió nada.

Y por último, su padre le dio su perdón.

Haciéndole creer que pensaba que era _ella_ quien había terminado con todo.

Se mordió las manos, se revolcó en el hielo de fuego, se hizo daño hasta que sintió que, si lo seguía haciendo, le entregaría todo lo que le quedaba al mal nacido que la controlaba sin consideración. Sin previo aviso, se sorprendió cuando fue congelada de pies a media cabeza, era su maestra Katara, su padre la había guiado hacia ella, en algún tipo de trampa improvisada. ¿Por qué?

Batalló por pensar, para confundir al espíritu. Katara resistía la sangre control, como toda una guerrera, le sonreía un poco, trasmitiéndole lástima y un poco de entendimiento, _Korra_ sintió su chakra siendo paralizado, y cómo la Gran Maestra canalizaba también su Chi a través de su cuerpo, con eso, neutralizó las fuerzas del invasor…

Intentando hacer alguna clase de exorcismo.

La edad le pesó en el momento menos indicado, había llevado al límite su control, y Vaatu no perdió el tiempo, al estar canalizado en un solo punto de toda su existencia, salió como una bala desde su pecho, intentando de dejar de ser perseguido por su contraria. Con la explosión de energía, todos los elementos atacaron por última vez en forma de una onda horizontal… Katara cayó en la nieve, sin poder reconocer del todo si logró morir ayudándola o ayudándose a morir.

Pero Korra era libre, y aunque estaba moribunda, toda su adrenalina y enojo le dieron el coraje para anular su dolor carnal y somático, convocó el lazo de los dos contrincantes, Raava se fusionó con ella de nuevo, afirmando que la mantendría de pie mientras ella decidiera que hacer, pero tan pronto tuvo al genocida en sus manos, este habló para terminar de derrumbarla.

_Me culpas, pero no es así, la culpa es sólo de tu fortaleza… _

_Todo este tiempo, el enemigo, has sido tú… _

Sin tener ya nada en la tripa, la bilis subió por su garganta, ya no le quedaba vida, tragó al espíritu oscuro, fusionándolo a su propio espíritu de nuevo, pero ahora, sin depender de su mordaz atadura terrenal, se desenlazó de todo su alrededor, dejando la consecuente y progresiva destrucción detrás, expandiéndose por todas las Naciones.

La siniestra risa alejándose… El mundo sumiéndose en sangre y lava… Morían los dos Grandes Espíritus, caducaba el Universo. Vaatu había triunfado, utilizando su naturaleza humana y su poder para controlar la carne con la más baja astucia.

_Maldito…_

Aunque Katara la hubiese ayudado, no tenía escapatoria, con el último poder de su voluntad, arrastró junto a Raava al espíritu que había cruzado la línea, dejó su cuerpo atrás y por eso, poco a poco se iba desintegrando su alma…

Cruzó el puente físico entre su mundo y el de los Espíritus, todos ellos le abrieron paso a lo poco que quedaba de la bienhechora. Korra los encerró en el Árbol, aquel que fue el primero en nacer y el último en morir, y se encarceló con ellos para retener la destrucción de todo su mundo… Sin conocer que se sacrificaba por nada.

Su luz se fue apagando, Raava la protegía como podía, sus vidas pasadas estaban fuera de la reclusión, agonizando por la suerte de la empobrecida criatura que era ahora, apoyados cada uno contra el blindaje que se construyó con la fuerza de los pasajes al Mundo Espiritual, sólo su propio espíritu pagaría el precio de sus acciones, como debía ser.

_Todo volverá a cómo era antes, pero nadie te recordará, ni a nosotros, El Equilibrio, el Avatar ya no será el Avatar, y tu raza ya no será raza… Tu tiempo ya acabó, el nuevo mundo sólo existirá para llegar a su fin, todos tus conocidos jamás volverán a la vida, y toda tu tierra ya es polvo… No naciste, ni nacerás ni estás naciendo, estás encerrada aquí, por el resto del vacío, y esta vez…_

_No hay exorcismo alguno que te libere…_

Pero el último hilo de su existencia contestó…

_Que así sea…_

…

…

…

_**Fin**_

…

…

…

"_Y saltó de su lecho para encontrar a la destrucción y al renacimiento en una lucha eterna,_

_Para enterarse de que el mundo por el que luchaba, _

_Estaba siendo construido por ella"_

_- Marianna B._

* * *

><p>Y sí, acabe con todo.<p>

Me retiro a la llanera evitando sus tomates e insultos, recuerden no sobrepasarse en sus comentarios, si es que me los dejan, es la primera historia de este tipo que hago, ténganme algo de piedad. Espero que hayan tenido una muy buena fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Creo que por aquí la Red se llenó de tanta actividad que no pude subir el fic a media noche por eso.

Con mucho que hacer, algo de miedo por la monstruosidad que creé, ni yo me trago que la hice, y muchas otras actualizaciones que intentar poner al día con este Internet tan confuso.

**Marianita-chan =3**


End file.
